Ultimate Jaune and Yang 10
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Jaune and Yang are drafted to fight in the Ben 10 Time War, and soon find themselves floating through the time stream. Wielding Albedo's Ultimatrix and Ben Prime's Omnitrix, they set out to reverse the damage Vilgax and Eon have caused and save the multiverse! Can they do it? Or will they be forced to watch in an infinite loop as they fail to save all of time?


_**Just a one shot that I thought up after watching a couple of episodes of Ben 10 Omniverse. Just one where Instead of No Watch Ben being the one to fix the multiverse, Jaune and Yang are the ones to do so. I might continue this if I get enough reviews telling me to do so, but until then, ON TO THE STORY, SHALL WE!**_

 _ ***Takes place during the Vytal Festival***_

 _ ***Man of Action owns Ben 10 while Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum own RWBY!***_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

Something big was going on, that much was known to Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long as they watched the 'Battle of the Bens' from a safe distance. And really, what other choice do they have? Without their weapons, there was very little they could do to help even with Aura.

Jaune clenched his fists over the railing, his knuckles turning white as he did. He felt so useless in this whole Time War! Why did it even come to Remnant if no one in this world has even so much as HEARD of an Omnitrix?!

Yang placed her hand on Jaune's and looked into his eyes. Her normally confident and strong lilac eyes shone with fear and uncertainty not normally seen in the blonde brawler. And who can blame her? With everything that's happened in recent times, it'd be difficult for anyone to just move on.

But that's when a strange noise like a grandfather clock going off caught their attention.

Both blondes looked back to the battlefield and saw a strange red dome of energy encompassing the area and it seemed to be killing off everything in its path, if what they were sensing was anything to go by!

"Paradox, what's happening now?" Jaune asked.

But when he got no response, both he and Yang grew worried.

"Paradox?" Jaune asked again.

He and Yang turned around to try and talk to Paradox, only to find that the time hopping professor was nowhere to be found! And whatever that energy field is, it's getting closer! Our two blondes flinched as two aliens closed in on them, only to relax upon seeing Ben prime. But they got defensive when they also found Albedo was in the same area.

"Where's Paradox?!" Ben Prime asked.

"We don't know! He was just here, and then he wasn't!" Yang answered.

"He most likely time hopped away to formulate a plan." Albedo said.

"Okay, that's a good thing. But what does it mean for the rest of us?!" Jaune asked.

They all gasped as the blast from whatever it is that was set off was now even closer than ever! Yang screamed in utter fear as she clung to Jaune and closed her eyes. Jaune just wrapped his arms around her and closed his own eyes, accepting his fate.

But it seems there are still two Bens left who plan to defy fate.

When our two blondes didn't feel any pain, they opened their eyes and were shocked to see that Ben Prime and Albedo were using themselves as human shields to protect them from the blast.

"So… why're you doing this?" Ben Prime asked weakly.

Albedo offered a weak smile in response.

"Consider this… my first and… last act of repentance. And my way… my way of… apologizing… for all of the evil I've done..." Albedo replied.

The two of them fell back as they began to slowly fade out of existence, causing our two blondes to try and catch them.

"Ben/Albedo!" cried Jaune and Yang.

But it was too late. Both the good and bad iteration of Ben Tennyson were too far gone to save. The only things that could be salvaged were the devices they were wearing. Albedo's Ultimatrix slipped on to Jaune's right hand, while Ben Prime's Omnitrix slipped onto Yang's left wrist.

Both devices beeped a few times as they keyed themselves into the DNA of their new wearers. Jaune and Yang looked unsure of what to do, and spared one last glance at Ben Prime.

 **"They're just gadgets! Be the heroes!"** were Ben Prime's last words.

He and Albedo finally faded from history as the blast gave way to pure darkness. Knowing that they were probably going to die soon, Jaune and Yang closed their eyes and accepted their fate to fade away into the crack of time _**(Deadpool: "Hee hee! You said 'crack'!")**_ , with all of the other Omnitrix wielders in history.

Once the feeling of solid ground beneath their feet gave way to a feeling of floating around in black nothingness, Jaune and Yang opened their eyes and saw that they were neither in Paradise nor were they in Eternal Damnation. No, it was just a black void full of nothingness as far as the eye can see.

"A sad, sad sight, is it not?"

Jaune and Yang looked behind them to see Paradox looking rather forlorn at the now empty space that was once the multiverse of the entire space/time continuum.

"Everything and everyone you ever loved is gone now, all because of Vilgax and his evil nature and need to destroy Ben Tennyson." Paradox said. "But there is still hope."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked. "How is there still hope if everything and everyone is gone?"

Paradox stared at our two heroes for a minute before a smirk made its way to his lips.

"Not quite everything or everyone." Paradox said.

The two blondes eyes widened as they realized just 'who' and 'what' Paradox was talking about.

"Ben Tennyson and Albedo gave you the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix for a reason. They knew that since you two had no prior knowledge of the Omnitrix, the blast wave from the Chronosapien Time Bomb would not destroy you. And so, they entrusted you with these devices and have given you the mission of restoring the multiverse and everyone in it!" Paradox explained. "And so I ask you both, not as a Time Lord, but as your friend: will you help to save the multiverse and restore the timeline to its proper course?"

Jaune and Yang looked stunned before looking behind themselves to see a rapidly expanding dome of red energy that was no doubt the blast from the Chronosapien Time Bomb. If Paradox is right, then that means everyone they've ever cared about: Ruby, Pyrrha, their families, ALL of it was gone because of Eon and Vilgax!

Both teens screwed their eyes shut as they tried to suppress their anger at the squid faced demon known as Vilgax. Even Ironwood and the Atlesian Military, who had arrived on the scene just as they fight started, were no match for the might off all of the Bad Bens that Vilgax and Eon had recruited.

Jaune and Yang looked into each other's eyes, a silent conversation occurring between the two of them. It was clear that they had made their decision then and there. Turning back to Paradox, Yang asked the all important question.

"Alright Paradox, where do we go from here?"

"Back to where it all began. The beginning." Paradox replied.

* * *

 _ **Opening Instrumental**_

 _ **It started when an alien device did what it did.**_

 _ **And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid.**_

 _ **Now he's got superpowers. He's no ordinary kid, he's…**_

 _ **BEN 10!**_

 _ **(BEN 10!)**_

 _ **So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise.**_

 _ **He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes.**_

 _ **He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong. He's every shape and size.**_

 _ **He's BEN 10!**_

 _ **(BEN 10! BEN 10!)**_

 _ **Armed with powers, he's on the case.**_

 _ **Fighting off evil from Earth or space.**_

 _ **He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay.**_

' _ **Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day.**_

 _ **BEN 10!**_

 _ **1 (Heatblast)... 2 (Greymatter)... 3 (Wildmutt)...**_

 _ **BEN 10!**_

 _ **4 (Ripjaws)... 5 (Upgrade)... 6 (Four Arms)...**_

 _ **BEN 10!**_

 _ **7 (Stinkfly)... 8 (Diamondhead)... 9 (Ghostfreak)... 10 (XLR8)!**_

 _ **BEN 10!**_

* * *

 _ **Ultimate Jaune and Yang 10**_

* * *

A blue time portal opened allowing Yang, Jaune and professor Paradox to step out of the void and onto some unknown place made entirely out of metal. Once the portal closed Jaune and Yang ran to the nearest window, which was made of some strange red tinted glass, and saw a sight that no one on Remnant has EVER seen before! Not from the ground, at least.

"Are we?! I can't! Are we actually in SPACE?!" Yang asked incredulously.

And it's true. They were on some kind of spaceship in the middle of Outer Space!

It was a truly beautiful sight for our two heroes from Remnant. Since Dust loses its abilities and activity if it leaves the planet's atmosphere, space travel has long since been labeled impossible by Dust Experts and scientists all over the planet. The stars and planets just looked so much more beautiful from this kind of view.

But Yang gave a startled yelp when Paradox pulled her and Jaune down into some grating in the floor. And with good reason, too.

They saw something that made their blood boil. A younger, less armored version of Vilgax walking down the hall of the ship! Yang was like literally a millisecond away from activating her Semblance and kicking the squid's butt then and there, but Jaune managed to hold her back somehow.

Once Vilgax had passed over them, Jaune let out a sigh of relief, only to duck back down as Vilgax looked back. Apparently, he heard that sigh.

 _"Master Vilgax, their propulsion systems have been destroyed."_ said a henchman over the intercom.

Vilgax continued his walk down the hall as he walked to the main control room to oversee the carnage that was sure to unfold.

As our trio of time travelers peeked up over the floor boards, Jaune couldn't help but voice his concerns.

"Did we just escape from Vilgax just so we could hide out in his spaceship?!"

Paradox merely smiled at the blonde boy.

"We are now near the beginning of the Ben Prime Timeline: the trunk of the tree from which all other Ben realities diverge." Paradox explained.

As he and the others climbed up out of the floor, they silently followed Vilgax to the control room of his ship. Once they got there, they hid behind a wall and watched as Vilgax and his minions attempted to shoot down a smaller vessel that must've had the Omnitrix on board.

"You must reboot this timestream." Paradox instructed.

"And the reboot button is around here?" Jaune asked.

But Paradox didn't seem like he was confident about any sort of 'reboot button'. If anything, he looked like he was actually beginning to feel his age catching up to him. And believe me, that's pretty darn old!

"The transdimensional hierarchy has been rewritten. There are no 'push buttons' or cause and effect." Paradox explained rather cryptically.

"So… we need to…?" Yang trailed off.

"Make sure Ben Prime discovers the Omnitrix as he should." Paradox replied.

"And… WHERE is the Omnitrix?" Jaune asked.

In response, Paradox pointed to a monitor that Vilgax was watching with rapt attention. On screen was a small green ship that was being blasted with laser fire by the much larger ship that they were on.

Yang smirked and looked at the Omnitrix. She saw how Ben used it many times in the battle before that Time Bomb was set off, so she had a pretty basic understanding of how it works.

"Alrighty then! Time to start things off with a _Yang!_ " she said, intentionally using a pun.

This of course made Paradox and Jaune groan silently at the stupidity of the pun, and Paradox just felt that he HAD to ask.

"Tell me, does your friend make these ridiculous puns all the time?"

"Every single chance she gets." Jaune replied.

Yang pouted at them before focusing on the task at hand. She placed two fingers on the Omnitrix's faceplate and used the 'Alien Randomizer' to select her alien.

"Just you wait! Vilgax is gonna wish he'd never been born! Or… hatched, or… whatever." Yang said.

Once she removed her fingers, the faceplate flipped back to reveal the core as it popped up. She pressed down and was engulfed in a flash of green light.

She shrunk until she was about only six inches tall and was a gray, amphibious looking humanoid with bulbous green eyes, wearing a green jumpsuit, and had the Omnitrix on her back. She still had her blonde hair and feminine figure, but her hair was now shorter than before.

Ladies and gentlemen, it seems as though we now have a female version of Greymatter in the vicinity. And she looked determined to stop Vilgax and save the other Bens!

"Alright, let's get in there and kick a few butts!" Greymatter said.

"Actually, most of the Galvan species are known as technological geniuses." Paradox said, bursting Yang's bubble.

"Oh." she said, now feeling a bit embarrassed.

But she didn't let that stop her from getting pumped up once again.

"Well then, let's outthink a few butts!" Yang said.

She then ran over to a small loose panel in the ship's mainframe and made her way to a glowing red orb that was obviously the power source for the Shield Generator. Connected to the orb was several red wires which distributed the energy for the shields throughout the ship, and her eyes narrowed as she knew what she had to do.

Sighing and narrowing her eyes in concentration, Yang began rearranging the wires in a way that would, hopefully, cause the shields to fail.

"I sure hope I know what I'm doing." Yang said to herself.

From outside the ship, we can see that Vilgax has just fired a small barrage of laser cannon blasts at the smaller vessel, hitting it in one of its main thrusters and sending it spiralling out of control. The ship managed to right itself while facing Vilgax's own ship, but it was left open to attack.

And Vilgax knows this. Turning to one of his henchmen, Vilgax gave the order.

"Prepare to board!" Vilgax commanded. "I want the Omnitrix, now!"

The henchmen turned to ready the smaller vessels for departure, but he didn't notice the small compartment in the main controls to open up and Greymatter to sneak out. Having finished her job, she rushed back to where Jaune and Paradox were waiting and just barely made it back behind the wall before the watch beeped and turned her back to normal in a flash of green light.

The three of them turned back to watch the fireworks just as the control panel let out a loud beeping sound.

 _"Master, our shields are down! We are defenseless!"_ the henchman reported.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Vilgax.

Seeing the perfect opportunity to strike, the smaller ship fired a green laser blast at Vilgax's ship and scored a direct hit to the main control room! In fact, whoever was piloting the ship even managed to hit Vilgax and cause near fatal damage to the squid faced alien. He was sprawled on the floor missing his legs and an arm, unconscious but alive.

And the robot henchman was not about to allow his master to just get beaten up like that!

Placing his hand on the control module, he focused all remaining power to the ship's main cannon and shot a huge blast of red energy at the smaller vessel.

The ship was instantly destroyed, but the main control room was sent hurdling into space. But as it flew away, it jettisoned its cargo. A pod that opened up to reveal the smaller pod that contains the Omnitrix, and from what they were seeing on the screen, Paradox knew something was wrong right off the bat.

"Oh my. That pod contains the Omnitrix, but it's trajectory is off! It will not land near Ben Prime unless something is done to change it's course!" Paradox said.

"Any suggestions?" Jaune asked.

A few minutes later, our trio of heroes was running towards what appeared to be an empty tube for firing missiles. Jaune seemed to get the idea and activated his Ultimatrix. In a flash of red light, Jaune had turned into an alien that looked like a humanoid pill bug. This alien is called Cannonbolt, but this version is different from Ben Prime's.

Unlike his version of Cannonbolt, which is mostly white with a yellow shell, black accents and green eyes, Jaune's version has black skin that blended perfectly with his black accents, a red shell and glowing red eyes. The Ultimatrix is located in the center of his chest.

Knowing what to do, Cannonbolt curled up into his ball form and loaded himself into the missile tube. From the outside, the tube opened up as Cannonbolt was launched out at high speeds at just the right angle to change the course of the Omnitrix. But within Cannonbolt's body, Jaune wasn't used to the high speed spinning that Cannonbolt is famous for and his stomach was paying the price for it.

" **I… THINK… I'M… GONNA… HURL!"**

Back on Earth, where the adventure of Ben 10 first started, ten year old Ben Prime was walking through the forest with his head down and his hands in his pockets. So far, this summer vacation wasn't anything like what he'd hoped for.

"Awww man, this is gonna be the worst vacation ever!" he whined.

But as Ben Prime was walking down the path, something in the sky caught his attention. Something shiny and moving at high speeds.

"Whoa…! A shooting star!" Ben Prime gasped in awe.

As the 'shooting star' continued on its path, we can see that Cannonbolt was heading right towards it! He scored a direct hit, sending the pod careening right towards Ben Prime just as planned! Yup! A job well done!

...Wait, that's a bad thing if it kills Ben Prime.

Speaking of whom, the ten year old boy screamed and managed to get out of the way just in time for the pod to impact the ground and make a deep crater.

Not far away, Cannonbolt had a similar landing, but he just created a small trench rather than a deep crater upon impact. As he unfurled from his ball form, he sighed in relief.

"Phew! Somehow I felt this whole hero thing would be a bit more glamorous." Cannonbolt said to himself.

Getting up from where he'd landed, Cannonbolt walked over to a nearby bush to watch Ben Prime obtain the Omnitrix. As his own Ultimatrix timed out and turned Cannonbolt back into Jaune, Paradox and Yang appeared to watch the spectacle as well.

Ben Prime slowly and cautiously walked to the edge of the crater, and was confused by what he saw. It was a round, metal object that was glowing orange from having entered the Earth's atmosphere and still smoking from both the heat and the impact.

But what Ben didn't know is what it was and what it might contain.

"Looks like a satellite, or something." Ben Prime said to himself.

He didn't make a move to enter the crater, and just continued to stare at the object that had nearly crushed him to a pulp. And quite honestly, it was getting on the nerves of Jaune and Yang.

"What're we waiting for?!" Yang asked, her patience wearing thin.

And who can blame her? They're running out of time to save the multiverse!

"Perhaps a nudge is required." Paradox suggested.

In a flash of red and green light, Jaune and Yang had become these giant anthropomorphic armadillos wearing armor and having these pistons on their elbows. This alien is called Armodrillo, and while Yang's variant wears yellow armor and has a more feminine build and green eyes, Jaune's wears red armor and has a masculine build with red eyes. The Omnitrix and Ultimatrix are located in the center of their chests.

Placing their hands on the ground, the two used Armodrillo's build-in jackhammers to cause a tremor small enough to make the ground give way under Ben Prime's weight, causing the boy to let out a startled yelp as he fell into the crater.

Ben Prime stood back up as the pod cooled off and opened up to reveal the prototype Omnitrix in all her glory. She shone bright with a brilliant green light, but made some questions rise up in Ben Prime's head.

"A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space?" Ben Prime asked himself.

Even though he was confused, the boy grinned at the prospect of having found possible alien tech. If things go like he plans, he could sell it to a scientific research facility and make a lot of money off of it. So he began to reach for the Omnitrix… Only for it to spring to life and attach to the boy's wrist!

"AAH! Get off me! Get OFF!" cried Ben Prime.

The Omnitrix beeped a few times to signal that it has keyed itself to the boy's DNA as he struggled to pull it off his wrist. Ben Prime crawled out of the crater and didn't notice Jaune and Yang changing back once their matrixes timed out.

"Missions accomplished! Can we go home now?" Yang quipped.

But Paradox just smirked.

"On the contrary, your work has only just begun." Paradox said.

Jaune and Yang looked at the professor in confusion before turning their attention back to Ben Prime. He'd just discarded the stick he had used to try and pry the Omnitrix off of his arm and brought his free hand up to press the buttons on the watch. This cause the core to pop up, and after making sure no one was looking, he gently pressed down on the core and was enveloped in a flash of green light.

As the Omnitrix was absorbed into his body, Ben Prime began to change until he was a man made out of living, burning charcoal with flames dancing around his head to show that he possessed fire based powers. Naturally, like any ten year old, Ben Prime, or Heatblast as he's called in this form, began to panic and run around in circles.

 **"I'm on fire! I'm on fire! AAAAAAAH!"** screamed Heatblast.

Turning their attention back to the Time Walker, Yang had only one thought on her mind.

"What do you mean by 'your work has only just begun'?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean we reset this timeline. Shouldn't time just be flowing on its natural course now?" Jaune added with his own question.

Paradox merely smiled at the two teenagers.

"If only it were so simple." he replied. "While you were successful in rebooting the Ben Prime timeline, that also reset the Vilgax continuum."

"As well as the alien bastard's master plan to wipe all the Bens out." Jaune said in understanding.

He and Yang were silent for a moment before Jaune looked back at Professor Paradox.

"What do we need to do?" he asked reluctantly.

"Protect and gather the good 'Bens' needed for the battle against Eon and the bad 'Bens'." Paradox explained.

Yang groaned and grabbed at her head. She already felt a migraine the size of Texas coming on, and all this time travel mumbo jumbo was just making it worse! Now it felt like the size of Texas, Montana, Alaska and Oregon combined!

"Aw man, this cross time travel stuff is giving me a major headache!" groaned Yang.

But upon hearing the sounds of something being lit ablaze, everyone turned their attention back to Heatblast and saw that he was testing his powers on some trees. By shooting fire at them!

And his eyes seemed to widen as he realized that this was a BIG mistake!

"Wait, STOP!" cried Heatblast.

Noticing that no one was making a move to stop this, Yang decided to voice her concerns.

"Uh, hello? Forest fire?" she inquired.

Paradox merely smiled and escorted her and Jaune to another time portal while Heatblast tried in vain to put out the fire.

"Strange as it may seem, this is supposed to happen." Paradox said.

The trio walked through the portal and were completely oblivious to Heatblast's plight for the fire to stop spreading. He tried stomping on the flames to try and smother them, but all that did was make the fire spread even more.

"Oh man! I'm gonna get SO busted for this!" Heatblast groaned.

* * *

 _ **And there we are with the one shot! I'm leaving it here at the Ben Prime timeline in case any of you want me to continue this story instead of leaving it as a one shot. Just let me know in the reviews, and also let me know if you think Jaune and Yang should finally get an Omnitrix and Ultimatrix at the end of the story if I continue it. See ya next time!**_


End file.
